Kunoichis de Compras
by Asuka Uchiha
Summary: Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten - Ten y Temari deciden ir de compras, y durante el camino sus novios dscubren que segun ellos estan embarazadas, ademas Akatsuki hace su aparicion en un Karaoque, ¿Hidan y Kakuzu cantando? Digno de verse o leerse
1. ¡¡No tengo ropa!

**Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si fuera así;**

**Sasuke sería el líder de "Piel Cachonda" un grupo de ninjas strippers formado por Deidara, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sasori, Kakashi e Itachi.**

**Sakura e Ino serian conocidas en el bajo mundo como "Las Princesas", famosas por sus redes de corrupción, narcotráfico y prostitución.**

**Ten –Ten, Hinata y Temari serian teiboleras al servicio de "Las Princesas".**

**Por fin se revelaría que Ino y Deidara son hermanos o por lo menos parientes.**

**Kankuro estaría en la cárcel por maniaco sexual obsesionado con las marionetas, y por prostituir por años a Temari, además de daños a la moral.**

**Y todos estarían al servicio de la "Reina del Sur" Tsunade y el jefe del cartel de los sapos Jiraiya.**

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

**Kunoichis de Compras**

_Basado en hechos reales_

_**Asuka Uchiha**_

**Cap. 1: ¡No tengo ropa!**

El sol comenzaba a salir, se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros por toda la aldea de Konoha, era un día esplendido lleno de magia, el amor se respiraba en el aire todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que. . .

-¡No tengo nada que ponerme! ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Ah!!

El grito de la Kunoichi retumbo en el cielo, dos pájaros que pasaban por allí murieron electrocutados, una ardilla murió ahogada y no muy lejos de ahí un ninja llamado Kisame murió del susto al escuchar l grito y ver a su compañero Itachi comer sushi.

-Pero hija mira tienes el closet lleno de ropa, zapatos, bolsas, además recuerda que tuvimos que hacer otro cuarto porque tus cosas ya no cabían

El cuarto era enorme la casa había sufrido serias modificaciones por culpa de la Kunoichi, cajas y cajas de botas ninjas negras, bolsas, bolsas, y más bolsas, y ropa por montones.

-¡¡Y eso que, todos ya me vieron con eso, como se supone que la gran Sakura Haruno salga a la calle o a alguna misión con esos remedos de ropa!!

-¡¡Sakura cállate ya!! Como te atreves a hablarle a tu madre en ese tono

Al cuarto había entrado un hombre imponente en un rostro se veía como había sufrido, por culpa de sus dos mujeres.

-_Como si me importara lo que tú dices –_susurro Sakura algo molesta

-¡Dijiste algo!

-No papa nada, nada –poniendo carita de angelito sabía que si hacia enojar a su padre no podría obtener lo que quería- Papi me podrías dar dinero –fingió su voz lo mas que pudo para poder convencerlo, claro sin olvidar su cara sonriente e inocente

-Que ya no tienes dinero, yo te lo dije claramente Sakura, búscate un hombre rico y cásate con él, pero no la niña quería ser ninja, haber donde está el dinero de las misiones –Mientras decía esta el señor Haruno se ponía rojo como tomate

-Yo no quería ser ninja fue todo culpa de mi mama –señalando a su madre con una mirada de odio

-Es verdad, las señoras Yamananka, Hyuuga, Ten y yo queríamos inscribir a las niñas en una escuela para formar excelentes mujeres posesivas que se quedan con todo el gasto y solo le dan $50 a la quincena a sus maridos, y que a pesar de que solo compramos con descuentos y cupones, casualmente nunca nos alcanza el gasto . . .

Sakura miraba con orgullo a su madre era su ejemplo a seguir mientras que su padre la miraba con recelo y se preguntaba ¿como? Cómo era posible que él se haya casado con una mujer tan posesiva, tan malvada, tan mala como la carne de puerco, tan perversa como Sabrina y tan espeluznante como Irma Serrano, pero volteo a ver a su hija, ella había sido la culpable de su desgracia.

Si no hubiera nacido todo sería perfecto posiblemente se hubiera casado con otra mujer, pero no la calentura le gano, y esa mujer había quedado embarazada, un golpe en la cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Por que te quedas como lelo, inútil que no ves que estoy hablando con los dos pero claro tu allí como baboso, hmp hmp, como te iba diciendo hija, no fue del todo mi culpa, tu padre dijo vela a inscribir a una escuela para "niñas" y pues yo te inscribí en una para "ninjas", claro al principio ninguna de nosotras se dio cuenta del error que habíamos cometido hasta que seis años después llegaste diciendo "¡Ya soy Genin! ¡Y me toco con Sasuke!" al principio pensé que era la nueva forma de decir que ya te habías convertido en mujer o que por fin ya no eras virgen

La cara de Sakura de orgullo se redujo a pena y no solo por ella si no también por sus amigas Ino, Hinata y Ten-Ten.

Pero hay que ser sinceros, la escuela de ninjas de Konoha está a lado de la escuela para niñas de Konoha y cualquiera pudo equivocarse.

-Bueno me vas a dar dinero si o no papa

-Está bien, está bien, pero hija por favor consíguete quien te mantenga –decía esto mientras se metía la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y comenzaba a contar billetes

-Por dios el efectivo ya no se usa, es mejor esto –La señora Haruno quito de la cartera de su marido a tarjeta de crédito –Toma preciosa Sakura cómprate todo lo que quieres –entregándole la tarjeta a Sakura –Que aquí para eso trabaja tu padre –dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su marido

-muchas gracias mami, papi –dándoles besos en las mejillas –Voy a bañarme y a buscar a las niñas

Salió corriendo feliz hacia su baño, la había lograd, desde días anteriores ya había quedado con sus amigos en ir de compras, todo estaba saliendo perfecto, _"un día solo de chicas"_ o "_quizás no"_

Salió de la regadera con una bata que decía "Demasiado bueno para ser cierto". Comenzó a buscar en su armario, era verdad toda su ropa ya se la había puesto además todo eran faldas blancas, botas ninjas negras, y blusas rojas sin mangas con el símbolo del clan Haruno.

-Es cierto tengo que cambiar de estilo

Después eligió lo único diferente en todo su armario un vestido rosa con negro, corte princesa ideal para ir de compras, se puso unas hermosas balerinas blancas y puso en su cabeza su banda ninja.

Salió casi corriendo se hacía tarde debía de ver a las chicas a las 9:00 a.m, desayunarían en su restaurante favorito Manborn´s corrió lo mas que pudo, una calle antes bajo la velocidad y paso caminando con mucha gracia.

Entro a Manborn´s

-Buenos días señorita, tiene una mesa reservada

-Si, está a nombre de Sakura Haruno, es para cinco personas

-Si , sus acompañantes ya llegaron, acompañeme por favor

-----------------------------

Esta historia me paso una vez con mis amigas, es tipico tienes el closet a reventar

y aun asi no tienes nada que ponerte y esto nos pone a las mujeres de un humor

de los mil demonios, que solo puede yo ser calmada con unos zapatos, ah adoro el olor a zapato nuevo.

-----------------------------------

Tuve una crisis con mi laptop y se borro todo lo que tenia ya hecho :S y ahora me la pase volviendolo a hacer, yo creo que a mas tardar para el viernes ya subi dos capitulos, dejen reviews si no no escribire


	2. ¡De compras!

**Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si fuera así;**

**Sasuke sería el líder de "Piel Cachonda" un grupo de ninjas strippers formado por Deidara, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sasori, Kakashi e Itachi.**

**Sakura e Ino serian conocidas en el bajo mundo como "Las Princesas", famosas por sus redes de corrupción, narcotráfico y prostitución.**

**Ten –Ten, Hinata y Temari serian teiboleras al servicio de "Las Princesas".**

**Por fin se revelaría que Ino y Deidara son hermanos o por lo menos parientes.**

**Kankuro estaría en la cárcel por maniaco sexual obsesionado con las marionetas, y por prostituir por años a Temari, además de daños a la moral.**

**Y todos estarían al servicio de la "Reina del Sur" Tsunade y el jefe del cartel de los sapos Jiraiya**

Después de una crisis y pasar todas mis materias he vuelto ;o

Cap. 2. ¡De Compras!

Mientras caminaba podía observar a todas platicando amenamente, todas las kunoichis reunidas otra vez, igual a aquello vez hace unos meses . . .

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Sakura-chan!_

_-Naruto-kun_

_-¡Sakura-chan! Regresaron de su misión_

_-Si, no fue fácil pero logramos regresar a salvo y llenas de energía_

_-Pero a donde fueron Tsunade-sama nos comento que era una misión ultra secreta –preguntó Shikamaru mientras abrazaba a su querida Temari._

_-Si, al parecer no debió de ser peligrosa, todas vienen intactas y radiantes –comento Rock Lee_

_-Eso a ti no te interesa Lee, logramos la misión y es lo más importante –dijo Ten Ten enojada_

_-¿Cuál fue la misión? –el chico mas frio, Sasuke, pregunto con sus helados ojos gélidos fijados en su niña_

_-Sasuke-kun fue . . ._

_-Tu piel es tan suave y hueles tan bien grrr . . . _

_-¡¡Kiba!! Aléjate de mi novia –Sasuke le propino un golpe a Kiba que lo dejo en el hospital un mes_

_-Sasuke-kun no deberías de lastimar así a tus amigos, o acaso quieres que yo te golpee a ti –Sakura le mostraba su puño al que hace un mes era su novio._

_Por alguna extraña razón Sasuke había vuelto de una clínica de rehabilitación en la que había estado después de haber sido drogado por Orochimaru por 2 años y medio, y después por la zorra de Karin._

_-No, no te preocupes mi vida –Sasuke sabía que si hacia enojar a la kunoichi nada bueno saldría_

_-¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Cual fue la misión, porque Tsunade-sama decidió que esta misión solo la realizarían Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, Temari y tu._

_-Por que …. Era…u..una…mi..mi..si..o.n …lo pa..ra mu…je…res… -le dijo la tímida Hinata poniéndose roja._

_-Si así es una misión solo para Kunoichis capaces de conseguir lo que sea…… -Todos miraban atentos a la Gondaime que acababa de aparecer- …. Una piel ¡PERFETA!_

_-¡¡QUE!!_

_-Pues claro mande a mis kunoichis favoritas y a la hermana del Kazekage a un spa_

_-¡¡QUE!!_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Esta es su mesa señorita Haruno

-Muchas gracias –hizo una pequeña reverencia a la mesera, y volteo a ver a sus amigas- Muy bien niñas como han estado

-Súper bien, Sakura frente de marquesina

-Ino pig –Sakura abrazo a Ino, que no veía desde hace algún tiempo, por tantas misiones a los que eran enviadas- Y tu Hinata me entere que por fin ya eres novia de Naruto uhuhuhhuuu

-Si él se me declaro, me sorprendí mucho, pero esto contenta –poniéndose visiblemente roja

-Y tu Temari, ¿Temari? ¿Tu piel luce? ¡Sensacional! Como lo lograste –Sakura observo la piel suave y tersa de su compañera.

-Bueno descubrí los muchos beneficios de la arena, como exfoliante

-Oh! Sorprendente, ah! Ten Ten como te ha ido a ti

-Bueno pues, aguantando a Lee y Gai-sensei, pero bien

-Si, se te nota –comento de forma sarcástica Ino –Entonces iremos de compras verdad –Todas asistieron con una sonrisa- Ahh!! Que emoción seremos solo nosotras

-¡¡QUE!! Ni loca salgo con ustedes de compras sola –Ten Ten se mostraba enojada- La última vez me obligaron a cargar todas sus bolsas y yo no ¡¡pude comprar nada!!

-Lo sentimos Ten Ten, pero esta vez será diferente invitamos a unos burros de carga hmp hmp… hombres para que nos ayuden

-Oh oh –Ino y Ten Ten estaba sorprendidas- Quienes son Sakura cuéntanos

-Pues son . . . Shino, Neji, Chouji –comenzó a decir Sakura los nombres de sus victimas

-Sai y Rock Lee –termino Temari de contarles

-Y porque a ellos –pregunto Hinata

-Fácil Shino pude alejar a las otra chicas de la ropa con sus insectos, Chouji y Rock Lee nuestro guardaespaldas, Neji ayudara a fingir ser el novio de alguna de nosotras si nos molestan y Sai, nos ayudara a elegir la ropa

Todas miraron convencidas a Sakura era un plan perfecto, nada podría arruinarles el día, nada . . .

-Bueno vámonos

-¡Hi!

Las cinco chicas se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron a la salida, no sin antes pagar y levantar suspiros entre los hombres presentes (jajajaja).

-Sera un día genial pensó la inocente Sakura, que acoso no sabe que cuando juntas a mas de una mujer, ropa, descuentos y niños bobos tendrás problemas y serios.

Por fin subí otro episodio, una recomendación nunca dejen que sus hermanos toquen sus cosas o pueden echar a perder el disco duro ah y nunca olviden hacer un respaldo a perderán todo como yo. Dejen Reviws


	3. ¡Descuentos allá vamos!

**Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si fuera así;**

**Sasuke sería el líder de "Piel Cachonda" un grupo de ninjas strippers formado por Deidara, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sasori, Kakashi e Itachi.**

**Sakura e Ino serian conocidas en el bajo mundo como "Las Princesas", famosas por sus redes de corrupción, narcotráfico y prostitución.**

**Ten –Ten, Hinata y Temari serian teiboleras al servicio de "Las Princesas".**

**Por fin se revelaría que Ino y Deidara son hermanos o por lo menos parientes.**

**Kankuro estaría en la cárcel por maniaco sexual obsesionado con las marionetas, y por prostituir por años a Temari, además de daños a la moral.**

**Y todos estarían al servicio de la "Reina del Sur" Tsunade y el jefe del cartel de los sapos Jiraiya.**

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

Ya estoy de vacaciones que alegría, ya puedo andar de vaquetona hasta febrero.

**Cap. 3: ¡Descuentos allá vamos!**

_**By Asuka Uchiha**_

Las kunoichis caminaban mientras platicaban sobre lo último que había sucedido, desde el rumor de que Tsunade se operaba las bubis, o el chisme más reciente, que el hijo de Kurenai no era de Asuma si no de Kakashi . . .

-Saben de qué me di cuenta . . .

-¡De que Ten Ten de que! –Todas querían estar enteradas

-¡¡Que hoy hay rebaja sobre rebaja en el Palacio de Hojas, además de que en Mara, CH, LV, CC, G, PH, TH y RL (Iníciales de las tiendas en las que soy cliente distinguido), acaban de abrir una sección para ninjas!!

-Ahh! Eso es estupendo –comentaba Ino saltando y aplaudiendo como foca

-Si, por fin alguien se dio cuenta, de que sufrimos por encontrar ropa decenté para utilizar en misiones –Sakura cruzaba los y asentía con la cabeza

-Pero niñas, si los chicos accedieron a venir con nosotras por que tienen esas caras –Hinata señalo a cinco muchachos, quienes tenían una cara de pocos amigos que de verdad daba miedo, además de que por alguna extraña razón traían flores y chocolates como si fuera una cita oo

Sai corrió a su encuentro, brincando como una niña contenta.

-Ahh! Por fin llegaron mis amiguis, mua, mua –las beso en las mejillas- ya nos estábamos aburriendo, pero creo que los imbéciles confundieron las coas jajajaja

-A que te refieres Sai –pregunto Ten Ten

-Bueno al parecer creen que tendrán una cita con ustedes

-¡¡QUE!!

-Bueno específicamente con Sakura y Temari

-¡¡Que, por que con nosotras!! –las dos kunoichis estaban rojas y angustiadas

-Por que ustedes los invitaron, verán Rock Lee y Chouji vinieron por Temari, y Shino y Neji por Sakura

-No puede ser si mi Sasuke-kun se llegara a enterar los mata

-Si mi Shikamaru se llegara a enterar el los va a . . . –Temari se quedo pensando- . . . bueno no creo que haga nada

-Ya, ya chicas vinimos a comprar ropa, podemos decirles a sus novios que, pues . . . –Ino trataba de decir algo- . . . Hinata invito a su primo Neji y a su compañero Shino, Ten Ten a Rock Lee y yo a Chouji

-Vaya Ino hasta que utilizas esa cabezota –Ten Ten le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

Las kunoichis se iban acercando, a los niños Ino les explico que necesitaban comprar ropa, porque estaban y bla, bla, bla, para no hacer largo el cuento, accedieron a cargar las bolsas con unas cuantas condiciones:

No volverán a pisar ni a una mísera cucaracha, ni a matar a una hormiga o cualquier pobre insecto que se les atraviese (Shino)

Afeitar por todo un mes las piernas y espaldas e cierta bestia verde de Konoha (Rock Lee)

Todas las papas y barbacoa que se pueda comer al terminar de comprar (Chouji)

No tocar ni un solo cabello de cierto ninja, además de comprarle diferentes acondicionadores especiales para cabello largo y delgado (Neji)

Manicure y pedicure durante todo el mes (Sai)

Una vez d quedar expuestas las condiciones todos entraron al centro comercial, era muy grande y estaba dividido en secciones: cuarto piso: comida, garnachas, dulces y mas, tercer piso: Bolsas, zapatos, deportes, bebes, segundo piso: Ropa, ropa ninja, blancos, lencería, primer piso: armas maquillaje, belleza. Acordaron comenzar de arriba hacia abajo, entraron a una tienda donde solo vendían bolsas.

-Ahh! Mira esta roja esta preciosa –Ino acariciaba su cara con la bolsa

-Yo me he vuelto a enamorar, esta rosa con negro esta preciosa –A Sakura le brillaban los ojos

-Y que me dicen de esta verde es preciosa –Temari estaba contenta

-A mi me gusta la gris, combina con mis ojos –Hinata se veía en un espejo con su nuevo bolso

-Pues yo prefiero esta –Ten Ten mostraba una bolsa azul eléctrico con dorado

Mientras en una esquina los chicos las veían con cara de bobos.

-No entiendo cómo pueden estar tan embobados viendo bolsas –Neji comenzaba a molestarse- Ah ese Sai –Sai saltaba de un lado a otro dando consejos de que colores eran de temporada además de lo que les combinaba

-Tienen que levar de muchos colores –A Sai l brillaron los ojos, aunque no tanto como a la chica del mostrador cuando vio que por cada kunoichi eran 15 bolsas, desde negras hasta blancas, pequeñas, medianas y grandes.

-Vuelvan pronto, hasta luego señoritas

Salieron de la primera tienda cargadas con muchas bolsas de . . . bolsas, bueno ellas no los chicos sí.

-Pero Sai, crees que fue buena idea comprar primero bolsas, y zapatos que ropa

-Por su puesto Sakura, que no sabes que lo primero son unos buenos zapatos y un bolso, para armar un excelente conjunto –Sai actuaba como si fuera un experto- Ahora vayamos a los zapatos

Nuevamente entraron a otra tienda, pero esta vez fue peor, arrasaron con todo, como no calzaban del mismo numero compraron los mismos pero en diferentes tallas, cada una salió con 10 pares de zapaos.

-Ahh! Mira una tienda especializada en zapatos ninja –Ino corrió hacia la tienda

Había de todo, las clásicas sandalias y las botas, pero no solo azules y negras, si no también había doradas, rosas, rojas, plateadas, verdes, cafés, etc.

Compraron todos los colores, y como dicen que cuando una mujer está deprimida compra zapatos, yo creo que estaban súper deprimidas.

-Ya ni aguanto más, un todo entrenamiento con Gai-sensei me preparo para esto

-Estas niñas quieren matarnos, por algo Shikamaru siempre dicen que son problemáticas

-Oigan ustedes lasa locas derrochadoras de dinero, ya no podemos seguir cargando tantas bolsas –Neji ya no aguantaba

-Pues vayan a dejarlo a nuestras casas, además todo esta etiquetado con nuestro nombre, vamos vayan –Temari les ordeno como si fueran sus sirvientes

Los chicos hicieron gala de sus dotes ninja y desaparecieron, mientras ellas y Sai entraron a una tienda de ropa para bebe.

-Esto es precioso, mira los vestiditos me muero de ganas de tener un hijo con mi Shikamaru –Temari estaba ilusionada.

Mientras que en la casa del clan Nara una foto se cayó al suelo, era la foto de Shikamaru con Temari a las afueras de la aldea de la arena, este la recogió.

-Esto sí que es problemático

-Yo también quisiera tener varios hijos con mi Sasuke –Sakura veía con ternura la ropa

En la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke tomaba su habitual té de las 4:35 con 15 segundos cuando su tasa se rompió.

-Este es un mal augurio

De vuelto en la tienda

-Pero niñas es demasiado pronto para pensar en niños –Sai las tomaba por los hombros

-Yo comprare esto –Hinata mostraba un trajecito naranja y un vestidito naranja- Por si acaso no?

-Si, Hinata tiene razón, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar –Hasta Ten Ten comenzó a tomar ropa de bebe

Ino, escogía vestiditos, mamilas, chupones, Sakura traía trajecitos parecidos a los de Sakura pero en mini, hasta una carriola compro, Hinata por su parte se limito a comprar chamarritas y trajecitos naranjas, Ten Ten escogió lo que le guastaba, Temari solo cosas que ha Shikamaru no le gustaría, Sai solo las miraba con desagrado.

-Creo que son compradoras compulsivas

Salieron supercargadas cualquiera pensaría que están esperando gemelos o algo así, llevaban cunas, portabebés, bueno de todo, a penas habían llegado los chicos cuando fueron otra vez con las cosas para bebes.

Mientras en otra parte de Konoha.

-Sasuke a dónde vas

-Hola Shikamaru, pues iba a casa de Sakura

-Te acompaño, ella debe de saber donde esta Temari

Toc Toc

-¡Hola! Sasuke como te encuentras

-Bien, gracias señora Haruno, se encontrará Sakura

-No se fue de compras con sus amigas, pero por que no le preguntas bien a Neji, él está con ella

-¿¡Neji!?

-Si, está arriba acomodando algunas bolsas

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de Sakura.

-Es enorme –Comentaba Shikamaru

-¿Shikamaru, Sasuke que hacen aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, que haces aquí Neji-Sasuke estaba molesto

-Solo vine a dejar unas bolsas de tu noviecita, pero ustedes deberían de estar preocupados

-¿Por qué?

-Miren

Neji les mostro la ropa de bebe así como mamilas, chupones, baberos, carriolas, etc. Sasuke y a Shikamaru les faltaba el aire.

-¿Qué es esto? –Apenas podía decir Sasuke

-Cosas qué compro tu novia, y no solo ella sino también Temari, Ino, Hinata y Ten Ten compraron cosas similares

Estaban en shock no estaban preparados para tener un hijo que harían, escapar siempre era una opción o quedarse a aceptar las consecuencias.


	4. ¡Yo lo vi primero!

**Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si fuera así;**

**Sasuke sería el líder de "Piel Cachonda" un grupo de ninjas strippers formado por Deidara, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sasori, Kakashi e Itachi.**

**Sakura e Ino serian conocidas en el bajo mundo como "Las Princesas", famosas por sus redes de corrupción, narcotráfico y prostitución.**

**Ten –Ten, Hinata y Temari serian teiboleras al servicio de "Las Princesas".**

**Por fin se revelaría que Ino y Deidara son hermanos o por lo menos parientes.**

**Kankuro estaría en la cárcel por maniaco sexual obsesionado con las marionetas, y por prostituir por años a Temari, además de daños a la moral.**

**Y todos estarían al servicio de la "Reina del Sur" Tsunade y el jefe del cartel de los sapos Jiraiya.**

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

**Cap. 4: ¡Yo lo vi primero!**

_**By Asuka Uchiha**_

En la habitación de Sakura el pánico estaba a flor de piel.

-¡No, Nooooo! Soy muy joven para ser padre, además es Muy problemático, que tal si se parece a Temari ¡¡Nooo!! –Shikamaru corría de un lado a otro como loco, mientras Sasuke estaba en un rincón chupándose el dedo en posición fetal y se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás.

Neji se limito a sonreír (XD) e irse otra vez a su martirio.

-¿Habré hacho lo correcto? Na, que importa ya me la debían

Mientras en el centro comercial las chics se dirigieron al elevador para bajar al 2° piso, ya que ignoraron las suplicas de Ten Ten de entrar a la tienda de deportes, o sea para que ¿comprar un balón? No ¿Comprar ropa deportiva? Claro que No ¿Comprar algo para los niños? Ni locas.

Ahora imagínense el elevador con las cinco kunoichis, Neji, Shino, Sai, Rock Le y para amolarla Chouji.

-¡Chouji ya no cabes bájate! –Ten Ten le gritaba

-Además contigo excederíamos el peso límite ya que no estás como nosotras ¿o no? –Temari se ponía de perfil para enseñarle lo delgada que era

-Que estas insinuando –Chouji comenzaba a molestarse

-Nada, nada….

-¡¡Chouji!! ¡¡GORDO!! –Todos se quedaron helados, quien había sido el descerebrado en decir eso ah claro, Ino y Sakura

-¡¡No estoy gordo, solo estoy reteniendo líquidos!!

Acto seguido hizo chuza con los ninjas en el elevador, sin contar que lo destruyo por completo, la gerencia del centro comercial les llamo la atención y les advirtió que no los sacaban solo por que habían comprado ya mucho, pero para la próxima no sería igual.

-Ahhh!! Todo por su culpa descerebradas que acaso no utilizan ese cerebro –Temari estaba perdido los cabales, mientras Ino y Sakura saltaban cantando agarrados de la mano

-¡Miren! ¡Hay una barata!

Después de decir eso los chicos no entendieron como si poseían tal velocidad no lo utilizaban durante los entrenamientos, no les vieron ni el polvo, solo podían escuchar los gritos de todas las chicas ¡Yo lo vi primero! No entendían nada ¿¡se estaban peleando por ropa!?

-¡Oigan ustedes vengan ya ¡¡Rápido!!!

Los chicos se asustaron de cómo Ten Ten los llamaba y golpeaba con una mano a otra chica y con la otra jalaba una blusa, se apresuraron a entrar, lo que vieron fue peor que las guerras ninjas contadas por Iruka en las clases, que claro como la mayoría se dormían.

-Shino ahora utiliza tus insectos –Sakura le hacía señas

-Mientras Rock Lee y Chouji protéjannos de todas las que quieran acercársenos –Ino se ponía en posición de carrera.

-Sai tomo todas las prendas que puedas –Temari se arremangaba el vestido y las mangas

-Neji comiénzales a mandar besos a todas esas chicas –Ten Ten amarraba bien sus moñitos

-¿¡Listos!? ¡¡Ahora!!

Los chicos hicieron lo que les ordenaron, mientras las chicas corrían a recoger absolutamente todo lo que podían, blusas, suéteres, chamarras, pantalones, bufandas, cinturones etc., mientras las otras niñas gritaban unas por el miedo a cucarachas quien sabe que otro insecto raro, otros por el miedo que les causaba Rock Lee y Chouji y otras cuantas por Neji, quien con la cara de asco trataba de sonreír y mandar besos y guiñarles un ojo, pero parecía que tenía un tic.

-¡Chicos ya está bien pueden parar! –Ino los llamaba desde los probadores- ¡Vengan aquí estamos!

Los niños se dirigieron a los probadores donde había una enorme fila.

-Esas ninjas de Konoha son odiosas –Susurraba una chica

-Si, son unas presumidas .contestaba su amiga

-Y escuche que la del pelo rosa es novia del guapísimo Sasuke Uchiha –comento la tercera chica

-¿Qué esa escuálida, paliducha y con el cabello teñido?

-Si y eso no es todo, la rubia de cuatro colas (XD Jajaja) es novia de Shikamaru –esa tercera chica estaba sí que estaba al tanto de todo

-¡No te creo! Esa, pues con que poco se conforman, además si no me equivoco la rubia emo (NA: La verdad si, Ino parece emo, solo en el peinado claro, pero no estaría mal verlo los dos ojos de vez en cuando), es novia del Kazekage –comento la primera chica

-¡Increíble! Ahora ya cualquiera puede salir con alguien de elite, pero viéndolas bien esa chica de ojos blancos es novia del Kyuubi –dijo la segunda chica

-Eso sí que está mal, aquí es al revés ella es de elite y el otro un don nadie –dijo la tercera chica

-Ahhh!! Miren allí está también la machota

-Jajajajajaja

Las kunoichis estaban a punto de estallar habían dejado la ropa a un lado y empezaron a prepararse para atacar.

-¡Esperen niñas! Si ellas piensan eso déjenlas, además recuerden que si volvemos a hacer destrozos nos echaran de aquí –Sai sonreía con su sonrisa falsa

Suspiraron y recogieron su ropa, ya casi era su turno.

-Tengo hambre ¿me alimentas? –Chouji picaba a Ino en un costado

-No, Chouji, no tengo comida

-Tengo hambre ¿me alimentas? –Ahora fue con Ten Ten

-No, Chouji, espera a que terminemos aquí

-Tengo hambre ¿me alimentas? –Con Temari

-No, Chouji, no seas desesperado

-Tengo hambre ¿me alimentas? –Ahora con Hinata

-No, Chouji, solo espéranos unos minutos más

-Tengo hambre ¿me alimentas? –Con Sakura

-No, Chouji, y si vuelves a molestar con tus estupideces juro que te arrancar los ojos y hare que te los tragues ¿entendiste?

O_o Chouji trago grueso y opto por no molestarlas, por lo menos hasta que salieran de los probadores.

Llego su turno y después de convencer a la encargada, se adueñaron de todo el probador de esa forma se probarían todo y darían su opinión ¿sincera?, bueno su opinión.

Los chicos pensaron que por fin descansarían pero no fue así, las chicas los mandaban de un lado a otro buscando tallas, otros colores, etc., terminaron exhaustos más que teniendo entrenamiento con Gai-sensei.

Pasaron a la caja y pagaron su cuentonona, la cual los chicos no entendían de donde había salido tanto dinero, de las misiones, no, era imposible entonces ¿de dónde?

Salieron súper cargadas de bolsas y acompañados de unas chicas que iban atrás de Neji, que Tenten ahuyentó con unos cuantos gritos.

-Ves te lo dije esa es la machota de Konoha

Tenten estaba a punto de golpearlas pero se detuvo, les enseño la lengua y se fue.

Mientras en Konoha

Shikamaru llevaba una hora llorando y golpeándose en las paredes, Sasuke había cambiado su posición y ahora caminaba de un lado a otro, preguntándose que había fallado, maldiciendo el día que regreso a Konoha, estaban lamentándose hasta que alguien entro en la habitación.

-Chicos todavía están aquí

-¿Señora Haruno? –Shikamaru se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Si, Sasuke quería pedirte un favor –La mamá de Sakura se acerco a Sasuke, este temblaba de arriba abajo, tenía miedo, más miedo que nunca- ¿Te podrías casar con mi hija?

Sasuke quedo atónico, entonces eso quería decir que la señora ya sabía que tendría un hijo con Sakura y su mayor miedo se vio materializado, pasar absolutamente toda su vida con Sakura, verla de vez en cuando estaba bien, pero todos los días seria una pesadilla.

Se desplomo de inmediato Shikamaru y la Señora Haruno se acercaron a él.

-Pero yo que dije –La madre de Sakura se rascaba la cabeza- Yo solo quiero que se case con ella, para que ayude a mantenerla

-Esto sí que es problemático


	5. ¡Comida, sabanas y lenceria!

**Hola, hola espero que se encunetren super bien, gracias por los Reviews, de verdad me hacen querer seguir escribiendo, este cap, esta especialmente dedicado a . . . . . **

**Lookita, espero que te guste**

**Cap. 5: ¡Comida, Sabanas y Lencería!**

_**By Asuka Uchiha**_

En la casa de la familia Haruno el pánico abundaba, Sasuke estaba desmayado y Shikamaru había empezado a convulsionarse, la señora Haruno se canso de tratar de que le hicieran caso y se fue al manicure.

Neji entro otra vez por la ventana a dejar mas bolsas y patear a Sasuke y Shikamaru, se fue de inmediato al sentir otra vez el chakra de las Kunoichis aumentaba.

En el centro comercial cedieron a las peticiones de Chouji y fueron a comer, pero era demasiado, no comía, tragaba, finalmente se hartaron y lo dejaron comiendo, y con el Rock Lee. Se dirigieron a la tienda de ropa ninja junto con Sai y Shino (Neji no había llegado)

-Miren esto, es hermoso –Sai derramo una lagrima de felicidad

Un minuto después toda la ropa desaparecía, Sai, Shino y el recién llegado Neji, estaban atónitos, como era posible eso, no había pasado ni un segundo y ya habían comprado toda la tienda y se encontraban en la caja pagando.

-Esto debe ser un record Guiness –Sai estaba perplejo

-Ni siquiera vieron la ropa, solo la tomaron y compraron –Neji no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos no vieron

-A mi no me importa entre más rápido mejor –Shino comento observando a sus insectos

Mientras en la Casa Haruno

-Sasuke, reacciona, vamos reacciona –Shikamaru se canso de llamarlo y de golpearlo, y opto por echarle agua caliente con un poco de ablandador de cutículas y restos de uñas.

-Aug que asco, Shikamaru que te pasa

-Tenemos que pensar en una estrategia muy inteligente para zafarnos de todo esto, pero no se me ocurre nada

-Busquemos a Naruto

-¿Naruto? No creo que el sepa armar una estrategia

-No, pero si uno se hunde, nos hundimos todos de eso trata la amistad ¿no?, y el también esta inmiscuido en esto –a Sasuke le brillaron los ojos de maldad- recuerda que según la información de Neji, ella también está embarazada

-Esto es muy problemático, pero dudo que las cinco estén embarazadas, es muy extraño

Mientras Shikamaru pensaba y Sasuke planeaba algo maléfico, las kunoichis se dirigían a comprar sabanas, colchas, almohadas, etc.

-Es enserio ya van 3 sabanas que Sasuke echa a perder, con sus aceites exóticos

-Pues que hacen Sakurita

-Eso a ti no te importa Ino-pig

-Bueno pues yo ya estoy harta de que mis sabanas estén llenas de arena –Ino se cruzo de brazos

-Ustedes tienen suerte si las lavan ya no hay tanto problema, pero saben que es casi imposible sacar manchas de ramen –Hinata contestaba enojada

-Hay Hinata pues ya no dejes que coma en tu cama –Ah Sakura le parecía algo fácil de hacer

-Pues tú ya no hagas tus cochinadas en la cama –Hinata contesto bastante enojada

- ¿Dónde quieres que las haga? ¿En el piso? ¡No gracias! Prefiero comprar unas sabanas a cambiar todo el alfombrado

Shino, Sai, Neji y los recién llegados Chouji y Rock Lee se taparon los oídos cuando escucharon "Sasuke es genial cuando lo hacemos en la barra de la cocina", "Así pues Gaara no se queda atrás sus dedos son mágicos, me hacen sentir. . . " Comenzaron a tararear, realmente no querían saber nada de eso, pero claro si por una vez en su vida escucharan a las mujeres sabrían que estaban hablando de masajes . . . en la espalda (Cochinos, pues que se imaginaron).

Entraron a la tienda y se dirigieron a la zona de lujo.

-Aquí están las sabanas que siempre compro

-¿Pero Sakura? Esas sabanas son egipcias de 600 hilos, son carísimas –Temari estaba atónita

-Yo también las compro –Hinata tomo 5 paquetes

-Es una lástima que no haya rosas o azules –Ino también tomo las que iba a comprar

-Son las únicas sabanas que me hacen sentir a gusto –Tenten tomo las suyas

-No puedo creerlo eso si que es una exageración pagar tanto solo por unos pedazos de tela

-No son pedazos de tela, son aquellos que nos hacen soñar, que nos ayudan a conciliar el sueño gracias a su suavidad, nah la verdad con las otras sabanas me sale salpullido y estas son las que está acostumbrado Sasuke a utilizar, bueno ya vámonos

Se dirigieron a la caja, no sin antes tomar algunos cojines, y cobertores, pagaron y se fueron. Pero ya estaban cansadas, les dolía los pies, y les rugía la panza así que se dirigieron otra vez a la zona comida, mientras ellas comían ensalada, los niños comían hamburguesas, pizzas, nachos, etc., etc., etc., que se entiende para engordar, dejemos por un breve momento a las chicas y vayamos a descubrir que están haciendo los ninjas más cotizados de Konoha.

Después de mucho discutir, decidieron ir por Naruto, Gaara (de visita en Konoha por asuntos diplomáticos) y a Kiba (Novio de Tenten).

-Ino no puede estar embarazada, son pocos las veces que pues . . . lo "hacemos"

-Hay Gaara que no sabes que con una sola vez basta para que puedan quedar embarazadas –Kiba no daba crédito de que Kazekage fuera tan ingenuo- A mi no me importa tener un hijo con mi preciosa Tenten, de esa manera Akamaru tendrá con quien jugar, verdad Akamaru

-¡¡Guau!!

-No puede ser que problemática situación ¿Sasuke que estás haciendo? –Shikamaru miro con detenimiento a Sasuke quien escribía en un trozo de papel algo

-Una lista con nombres

-¿Nombres, de que o para qué? –Naruto también le había puesto atención

-Pues para el hijo o hijos que tendré con Sakura, si es niño se puede llamar Sanosuke, Sousuke o Asuke y si es niña pude ser Asuka, Chidori . . .

-Si tu le pones Chidori yo le pongo al mío Rasengan ¿No? O Byakugan

-Por que siempre tengo que estar con estos tarados, bueno ya tenemos que planear que es lo que vamos a hacer, quedarnos aquí, irlas o buscar o de plano irnos de la aldea –Shikamaru se rascaba la cabeza

-Deberías buscarlas y aclarar todo el asunto, con suerte y no somos los padres, además tengo que regresar con Temari a nuestra aldea al amanecer –Gaara bostezo en señal de aburrimiento

-Bueno, entonces vámonos ya –Kiba tuvo que dejar a Akamaru en su casa

Mientras, las kunoichis habían acabado de comer y después de disculparse, porque Chouji se acabo toda la comida se encaminaron a la tienda de lencería, donde había de todo.

-Ya quiero que Sasuke me vea con esto, de seguro se le va a caer la baba

-Yo creo que cuando te ve ya se le cae la baba

-¿Tu crees Sai?

-Por su puesto, te ve y ha de pensar ¿Cómo demonios estoy con ella?

-¡¡Sai!! ¡¡Tu imbécil gay!! –Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando lo que una mujer no puede resistir brasieres Wonder Bra (son una maravilla, yo soy copa B y cuando me los pongo parezco D, casi hermana de Sabrina) y no solo eso sino panties y pijamas súper sexys, ligeros, medias de red, de todo.

-Yo no sé si a Naruto le guste esto –Pregunto Hinata con las mejillas más rojas que de costumbre

-Por supuesto que sí, todos son iguales, solo ven un encaje y de inmediato de prenden –Temari les mostraba un conjunto negro con encaje rosa.

-O con que sea un poco transparente los tienen en la palma de la mano –Sakura les mostraba un conjunto verde perlado y transparente

-¿De verdad? Pues a mi Gaara le gusta que ande desnuda o eso creo, no ve ni lo que traiga puesto –Ino cruzaba los brazos

-Pero ten en cuenta que lo es cada 15 o 20 días, aunque sea el Kazekage, no creo que aguante tanto tiempo –Tenten puso la mano en su barbilla

-Bueno chicas parece que hay un concurso de Karaoque y me gustaría participar –Sai parecía contento

-¿Karaoque?

-Claro y el premio consiste en todo lo que puedas llevar de la tienda de tu elección

-Eso es perfecto, Ino, tú y yo podemos cantar la de Harmonía, o si todas cantamos la de Ryussei o también la de Long Kiss Good Bye –Sakura brincaba de un lado a otro

-Me parece perfecto vamos a prepararnos –Ino comenzó a calentar

-Me alegran que quieran ir, entonces vámonos ya _"Demonios y ahora como les voy a ganar a las zorras estas" _–dijo Sai en un tono muy pero muy gay

Pagaron todo y se dirigieron al primer piso, para ir directo al bar, mientras formados en la fila para inscribirse en el Karaoque.

-De verdad no creo que sea una buena idea esto, deberíamos de estar buscando recompensas, Kakuzu-san

-Cállate Hidan, es una buena oportunidad para demostrarles que no solo somos un par de inmortales, además acuérdate que perdimos la apuesta con Itachi y tenemos que cantar

En una mesa se encontraban todos los Akatsukis a excepción de Kisame que murió en el primer capítulo, estaban esperando a que comenzara el concurso, los chicos también estaban allí, ya que como buenos hombres que son, no fueron capaces de buscarlas mas allá de sus narices, se asomaron no las vieron y que hicieron, ir al bar, estaban ya bastantes tomados ya que no aceptaban el ser padres.

El concurso estaba por comenzar, las kunoichis se preparaban, estaban en las tres categorías, grupo, dúo y solista, no querían perder la oportunidad de tener toda la ropa o maquillaje que pudieran, además de mostrarle a mundo que no solo eran ninjas sino también las próximas estrellas pop que el mundo estaba esperando.

**En el próximo capitulo**

**¿Qué canciones cantaran?**

**¿Sasuke se reencontrara con Itachi?**

**¿Ino reconocerá a su hermano Deidara abandonado en la niñez?**

**¿Konan por fin revelara que le gusta Pein?**

**¿Algún día sabremos por que Neji tiene el cabello tan perfecto?**


	6. Karaoque 1 Parte

**Hola, como han estado? espero que bien, no se asusten si ven que esta muy largo el fic, son por las canciones y eso que no las puse completas xp!**

**Cap. 6: ¡Karaoque 1° Parte!**

_**By Asuka Uchiha**_

El concurso de Karaoque estaba por comenzar, primero se escogería al mejor solista, después el mejor dúo y por último el mejor grupo.

La chicas estaban emocionadas y listas para entrar en acción, sus burros de carga hay!! Ups!! quise decir Chouji, Neji, Rock Lee Y Shino se encontraban sentados en una mesa sobándose los pies y preguntándonos que habían hecho para merecer eso, a dos mesas a la derecha se encontraba Akatsuki y dos a la izquierda de ellos los novios (Novios ∏ ∏ Akatsuki ∏ ∏ Burros de Carga)

**Backstage**

-Estoy muy nerviosa digo nervioso que tal si me equivoco –Sai brincaba como si le anduviera del baño de un lado a otro y mordiéndose las uñas

-Ya deja de hacer esas gaysadas lo harás bien pero no lo suficiente como para ganarme muajajajaja

-Sigue soñando frente de marquesina, los jueces verán tu frentesota y lo más probable es que te descalifiquen por dañar el ojo humano, además conmigo en la competencia no tienes ninguna oportunidad-le dijo Ino enseñándole la lengua

-¡¡¡¡¡Ino-cerda!!!!!!

-Ya va a empezar chicas –Hinata las callo antes de que comenzaran a golpearse y las expulsaran del concurso

Comenzó a cantar una chica de cabellos cafés, la gente aplaudió, pero con los jueces no le fue tan bien, salió llorando, eso hizo que se pusieran más nerviosas de lo que ya estaban, el siguiente fue Sai, quien salió decidido a Brillar n_n

Concursante: Sai

Canción: Todos me miran

Intérprete: Gloria Trevi

Sai se coloco en el centro de la pista y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música.

_Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía_

_Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies_

_Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba_

_Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver....._

_De repente se arranco la ropa y apareció vestido como un verdadero travesti_

_Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de Reyna,_

_Me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella_

_Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme_

_Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme....._

_Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura_

_Era de lentejuelas....._

-Oye Sakura de verdad es gay

-Creo que si Ino, yo me negaba a aceptarlo pensé que solo era afeminado, como Gai-sensei u Orochimaru, pero esto ja supera todo

-Creo que ya salió del closet, jajajaja

-Tenten no te rías el no tiene la culpa de ser así

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Porque sé que soy fina porque todos me admiran,_

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán,_

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Algunos con envidia pero al final,_

_Pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran....._

_Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía_

_Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies_

_Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba_

_Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver....._

-Bajen a ese gay, ya cállenlo

-Cálmate Gaara –trataba de decir un ya muy borracho Shikamaru, tratando de bajarlo de la mesa, Gaara llevaba una botella de tequila en la mano

Sai trato de no hacer caso a los comentarios a su alrededor

_Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de Reyna,_

_Me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella_

_Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme_

_Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme....._

_Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura_

_Era de lentejuelas....._

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Porque sé que soy fina porque todos me admiran,_

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán,_

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Algunos con envidia pero al final,_

_Pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran....._

-Buuu, buuuuuuuu, bájenlo ya cállenlo, está cantando o aullando, Akamaru canta mejor –Grito Kiba

-Ay ya con ustedes no se puede –Sai se dio media vuelta tiro el micrófono y camino dignamente, sin haber terminado su canción- Esos haraganas están aquí y todos borrachos

-¿Qué haraganes? –Pregunto Tenten

-Pues sus novios

Las chicas corrieron a verlos por una rendija, pudieron ver como ya se encontraban varias botellas de cerveza tiradas alrededor, se encontraban platicando y comiendo cacahuates. También pudieron ver como los jueces escribían en sus papeletas, llamaron al siguiente concursante pasaron dos más para que el turno de Tenten, fue directo al escenario, Kiba al verla comenzó a gritar como loco, ella solo lo vio y respiro con aires de resignación.

Concursante: Tenten

Canción: Gotas de agua dulce

Intérprete: Juanes

_Hace mucho tiempo no me enamoraba_

_De unos ojos tan bonitos_

_Comunes de lozano brillo_

_Era lo que menos en mi plan estaba_

_Aunque te admito que a veces soñaba_

_Con la belleza de tu mirada_

_Quiero llevar el ritmo de tu corazón_

_Para bailar entre los dos esta canción_

_Y la verdad me estoy volviendo a enamorar_

_Y la verdad quiero que sepas que_

_Lo que yo siento por ti_

_Es amor_

_Ganas que me hacen útil_

_El corazón_

_Droga que me hace inmune_

_Ante el dolor_

_Gotas de agua dulce_

_Rayo de sol_

_Lo que yo siento por ti_

_Es amor_

_Ganas que me hacen útil_

_El corazón_

_Droga que me hace inmune_

_Ante el dolor_

_Gotas de agua dulce_

_Rayo de sol_

-Esa es mi vieja –grito Kiba a todo pulmón, Tenten se puso roja, todos voltearon a verlo, fue allí donde Itachi volvió a ver a su hermano volvió a ver a su hermano, después de aquella humillante derrota, donde casi lo mata (No me importa que la mayoría de los Akatsukis estén muertos, yo los quiero vivos y aguanta Kakashi no te mueras aunque ya leí el manga 431 y no sé ni por donde se salve T_T, es mas creo que ya murió, pero todavía tengo esperanzas)

Hubo muchos aplausos, el jurado solo escribía y la veían meticulosamente, Tenten se la paso gritándole a Kiba, mientras este le hacía muecas imitándola, causando su enojo y orillándola a aventarle el micrófono el cual fue a parar directo a su cara.

La siguiente en cantar fue Temari, solo bastaba ver la cara que Shikamaru puso, para entender que la que mandaba en la relación era ella, Gaara se paró a aplaudirle a su hermana mayor.

Concursante: Temari

Canción: Mala Hierba

Intérprete: Alejandra Guzmán

_Poco a poco conseguí_

_Fijar tu atención en mí_

_A qué esperas por favor ven aquí_

_Algo noto raro estas_

_De mi te han hablado mal_

_Y es que nunca entenderán_

_A una mujer de verdad_

_Dicen que soy, un desastre total_

_Que soy mala hierba_

_Que tras de mi_

_No deje piedra sobre piedra_

_Ven atrévete, oh_

-Ahh!! Que problemático que clase de canción se le ocurrió cantar

-A que te refieres si le queda de maravilla, definitivamente es mi hermana indomable, malvada y sobre todo mala hierba –todos lo voltearon a ver- si enserio por más que Kankarou y yo hemos tratado de matarla es más resistente, no ven que dicen mala hierba nunca muere

-Aunque digan que esa canción le quedaba bien no tenia por que arrancar su vestido o_O –comento Naruto

Temari mientras cantaba de la emoción arranco parte de su falda dejando su vestimenta por encima de la rodilla.

Gaara se paro para aplaudir sino le esperaba los regaños y grito de su hermana de regreso a Suna, la siguiente en cantar fue la chica preferida por todos para que se quede eternamente con Naruto.

Concursante: Hinata Hyuuga

Canción: Corazón Confidente

Intérprete: Jeans

_Siento que_

_Desde aquel momento que te vi_

_Descifré_

_Que nunca serías para mí_

_Que tal vez conocerte fue mi error_

_O quizás el amor se equivocó_

_Y cada que pienso en ti_

_Se enciende mi corazón_

_Y nada es más triste que hoy_

_Hablar de ti_

Mientras cantaba miraba a Naruto y este se puso rojo, rojo al más puro estilo de su novio, para los presentes era una linda de imagen de dos personas que se aman hasta la locura, pero como toda historia de amor, todo tiene un fin Naruto comenzó a vomitar en la mesa más cercana se pararon de inmediato pero no pudieron evitar terminar bañados de pies a cabeza, todos en el lugar comenzaron a reír a carcajadas algunos asqueados pero divertidos a la vez.

-Que pasa Neji no te causa risa –preguntaba Rock Lee

-En otra situación probablemente lo haría pero es mi prima la que está cantando y ustedes es tan riendo como locos y considerando la poca autoestima que tiene, otra vez va a tratar de suicidarse con un fideo o tratar de conseguir mis secretos de belleza

-_O_

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando acabo de cantar Hinata, solo vieron como Gaara se ponía de pie y comenzaba a gritar como loco al ver a su novia n el escenario mandándole besitos.

Concursante: Ino Yamanaka

Canción: Así soy yo

Intérprete: RBD

_Si tú piensas que te voy a perseguir_

_Ni lo sueñes, no soy así_

_Yo te busco donde sea_

_Y lo hago cuando quiera_

_Yo me muevo a mi manera_

_Así soy yo_

_Quiero que lo sepas de una vez por mí_

_No espero nada de ti_

_Y si quiero yo te encuentro_

_Si deseo yo te beso_

_Si yo quiero, yo te enredo_

_Porque_

_Así soy yo_

_Así soy yo_

_Así soy yo_

_Atrapo al que quiera y lo beso donde sea_

_Así soy yo_

_Así soy yo_

_No me importa lo que invente_

_No me importa lo que piense_

_Así soy yo_

_Así soy yo_

_No digo cosas en vano_

_Siempre voy directo al grano_

_Así soy yo_

_Así soy yo_

_No pretendo que me entienda_

_¡Qué difícil es ser yo!_

-Deidara esa chica se parece mucho a ti ¿no crees? –le preguntaba la peliazul Konan

-Si es cierto es como verme en un espejo "_Acaso ella será de mi familia_"

-¿Tu vivías en Konoha? –le pregunto Pein

-No, mi madre era de la aldea oculta entre las rocas, pero mi padre fue un ninja de Konoha, pero murió antes de decirme quien era, pero según se él estaba ya comprometido y tuvo que dejar a mi madre para cumplir con ese compromiso

-Pero no creerás que Inoichi Yamanaka es tu padre y que esa chica de allá sea tu hermana ¿o sí? –pregunto Itachi

Los Akatsukis voltearon a ver a Ino quien siguió cantando ignorando la cara que ponía Gaara al sentir que su chica no era como imaginaba una linda chica abnegada que nunca lo engañaría, ja por favor como si eso fuera posible que acaso no sabe que amor de lejos amor de pendejos.

Ino salió del escenario para poder darle paso a Sakura, no sin antes recibir varios teléfonos y guardarlo en su sostén.

-Hola, esta canción se la quiero dedicar a la persona que más amo en el mundo Sasuke Uchiha –Sasuke se sorprendió y luego sonrió

Concursante: Sakura Haruno

Canción: Perdido en ti

Intérprete: Diego

Mírame ya no sé ni quien soy

Persiguiéndote no se a donde voy

Se me perdió hasta la identidad

Es por ti que yo he cambiado hasta de piel

Todo este amor es la razón de mi fe

No puedo más

Quiero gritar

Escúchame aunque sea por esta vez

A dónde vas te sigo

Solo por ti yo vivo

Eres mi obsesión eres mi obsesión

Es por amor

Que estoy perdido en ti

-Se ve que esa chica si quiere a tu hermano, Itachi –le dijo Pein

-Si al parecer sí, pero a mí no me convence ese pelo de chicle que tal y los futuros Uchiha salen así, pero bueno se ve que Sasuke también la quiere, o no estaría con esa cara de babuino enamorado

Sasuke estaba tan embobado viendo a Sakura que ignoro que Naruto le vomitara la cara, que Gaara se riera de él, que Shikamaru le aventara cacahuates y Kiba le sirviera vaso tras vaso de Sake, inclusive olvido que ese día iría su hermano para ver a su novio, para aceptarla o rechazarla como madre de los futuros Uchiha.

Sakura salió triunfante, sabía que todo estaba a su favor, pero no contaba con los dos últimos concursantes.

Concursante: Hidan

Canción: Yo quiero

Intérprete: Camila

_Es un día común y corriente_

_El día en que me salí a caminar_

_Entre la gente sin saber lo que el destino_

_Me estaba preparando una sorpresa_

_Ya me estaba esperando_

_Poco después pase por donde sirven café_

_Como no tenia más que hacer_

_Pase pase pregunte_

_Que si que si pa' este flaco_

_Había una mesa y fue así que atendió esa belleza_

_No imaginaba nada más_

_De llevarla lejos de aquí_

_Te juro que yo no podía siquiera hablar_

_Del amor que al verla sentí_

_(Yo quiero) tus besos_

_(Yo quiero) tus encantos_

_(Yo quiero) tu piel_

_Oh mamacita dame tu miel_

_Oh oh wo oh oh wo oh_

_1 2 3 4_

_Oh oh wo oh oh wo oh_

Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo bien que cantaba Hidan, tenia ritmo carisma además de que esta súper guapo (Todavía me pregunto si existirá el bosque de la familia Nara para irlo a sacar T_T), al terminar su canción hizo uno de sus típicos gritos de gallina.

-Ese Akatsuki no canta nada mal –dijo Chouji

-No les parece extraño que Akatsuki ande por estos rumbos –pregunto Neji

-No, ellos ahora trabajan para Tsunade como espías, no creo que sea extraño que ande por aquí -comento Rock Lee

El siguiente concursante salió.

Concursante: Kakuzu

Canción: La descarada

Intérprete: Reyli

_(Rumba heyyya)  
es una descarada  
por ser la más hermosa  
no tiene casi nada  
pero le gusta la vida cara_

y a mí me gusta ella  
y se cuanto me ama  
se que sueña conmigo  
pero amanece en otra cama  
Y el dinero le robo su corazón  
las mentiras le desarmaron el alma  
y me duele su dolor  
mucho mas que su traición  
yo nací para quererla aunque se vaya

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Kakuzu cantando y no solo eso la hacía bastante bien y las sorpresas no acababan las kunoichis salieron bailando con vestidos rojos, ya que Kakuzu las soborno para que balaran con él para callarle la boca al gran Itachi Uchiha.

_  
Mujer de nadie, mujer de todos  
mujer que mata, mujer que duele,  
mujer que entrega y que arrebata  
mujer tan cara, mujer ingrata  
se que no me olvidarás aunque te vayas  
yo se que no me olvidarás aunque te vayas  
_

Al terminar todos estaban de pie aplaudiendo, el presentador tomo el micrófono y las papeletas de os jueces.

-Todos han cantado de una forma maravillosa, pero como todo solo hay un ganador y es ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡K A K U Z U !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La verdad no tengo inspiracion, por eso puse un Karaoque, pero es de vital importancia, (si como no), pero aun asi dejenme unos cauntos rewiews para encontrar mi camino nuevamente, ademas como que ando mas inspirado en mi otro fic "Venganza" y en el mnuevo que acabo de subir "Konoha High School" que en este, pero unos cuantos rr me subiran en animo

Ademas ustedes pueden escoger a los duos y sus canciones, los dejo a su imaginacion, ya que yo parece que ya la agote todo, asi que dejen un review con sus sugerencias


	7. Karaoque 2 Parte

**Desculpenme, pero la inspiracion se escondia abajo de la cama y no logro encontrarla, y para agravar el problema hoy tuve que inscribirme al segundo semestre de mi queridisima carrera de Administracion, y me acabo de enterar que voy a tener ciencias del comportamiento humano u.u, no me agrada la idea, ya tuve psicologia en la prepa y me la pase analizando a toda mi familia y descubri que estamos locos, si me incluyo, bueno no sean malitos y lean me esforce haciendolo ^//^ jaja, soy una mal pensada, bueno lean y juzguen.**

**Ni Naruto ni las canciones me pertenecen**

**Cap. 7: ¡Karaoque 2° Parte!**

_**By Asuka Uchiha**_

Decepción, esa era la palabra adecuada para el sentir de ciertas Kunoichis, habían perdido con un, ¡¡un Akatsuki!! no les hubiera importado si hubiera sido con algún otro, una guapo pero no fue con Kakuzu ese tonto les había ganado y lo peor fue que ellas habían accedido a ayudarlo en su show, hubieran preferido comer desechos de animal antes de perder, suspiraron ya no era momento de pensar en ello, se prepararon para la segunda ronda en dúo.

**Concursantes:** Tenten y Sai

**Canción: **Pruébamelo

**Intérprete: **Gloria Trevi

_Tú me dijiste_

_Que me querías,_

_Yo nunca dije_

_Que te pertenecía._

_Y ni con flores_

_Ni frases bonitas,_

_Ni aunque seas chico_

_De los que son caritas._

_No se puede, no,_

_No se puede, no,_

_Comprar y engañar a mi corazón_

_Con frases hechas para el montón._

_Si me quieres_

_Pruébamelo,_

_Pruébamelo,_

_Pruébamelo,_

_Si me quieres_

_Pruébamelo._

-Yo te lo pruebo mi amor, tu solo dime cuando –Kiba apenas podía mantenerse en pie por la borrachera que traía encima, todos en el bar comenzaban a cuchichear acerca de los cantantes

-Miren la machota y el gay de Konoha

-¡¡Quien dijo eso de mi hermosa novia y el gay no salido del closet de Sai!! –Grito Kiba

-Pobrecito lo debe de estar utilizando como pantalla

-¡¡QUE NO ES CIERTO!!

-Kiba tranquilízate y escucha a tu novia, no prestes atención a los rumores –Shikamaru trataba de calmarlo mientras Naruto y Gaara le intentaban quitar la botella de tequila de las manos- Suelten es mía, solo mía

Salieron entre gritos y cuchicheos, las Kunoichis restantes se reían con ganas, llego el turno de el dúo dinámico de Konoha y no eran Gai y Rock Lee, eran Sakura e Ino, salieron decididas no tenían que temer ni nada por el estilo tenían que salir decididas.

-Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a mi amado novio Sasuke Uchiha –dijo Sakura tratándolo de ver con una miraba de amor que chocaba con la de indignación por verlo borracho

-Y yo a mi queridísimo novio, el Kazekage Gaara del desierto –dijo Ino volteando a ver a su pequeño novio sin cejas

**Concursantes:** Sakura e Ino

**Canción: **Solo para ti

**Intérprete: **Camila

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que mi alma vacía

Quería sentir

Eres lo que tanto esperaba

Lo que en sueños buscaba

Y que en ti descubrí

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Eres el amor de mi vida

El destino lo sabia

Y hoy te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado

Siempre pertenecí

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Esto es en verdad

Lo puedo sentir

Sé que mi lugar

Es junto a ti…

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que no conocía

Y que en ti descubrí.

Sasuke y Gaara estaban al borde del llanto, en la mesa de lo Akatsukis también, Deidara no podía creer que la que quizás fuese su hermana saliera con el Kazekage a quien había tratado de matar, lo hubiera matado fue lo Deidara pensaba, Itachi estaba más que convencido que esa era la chica, seria la medre perfecta para los futuros herederos, ya los estaba imaginando iguales a Sasuke pero con el carácter explosivo de la kunoichi, se paró de su silla y fue hacia un Sasuke mas borracho que sobrio.

-Sasuke

-Hermano –se paro rápidamente- Que haces aquí

-Cobrando una apuesta, pero también vine a decirte que apruebo tu relación con esa chica, ya puedes tener relaciones con ella –sonrió y regreso a su mesa

-Espera un segundo, quieres decir que para tener sexo con tu novia tu hermano te tiene que dar permiso –Pregunto Gaara

-Si –contesto Sasuke en tono suplicante

-Pero tú ya te la echaste ¿no? –Dijo Naruto tragándose una bolsa de pepitas

-Si

-Entonces que harás si tu hermano se entera que hasta creemos que esta embarazada –dijo Kiba pidiendo una ronda más de cervezas y otra botella de Tequila

-No lo sé -_-!

Ino y Sakura se llevaron las ovaciones y gritos del público presente.

-Superen eso Akatsukis –dijeron al unisonó

-Solo escuchen niñitas que se tiñen el cabello –contestaron Kakuzu y Hidan

-No es teñido es totalmente natural –dijeron Ino y Sakura

-Si claro –esperaron a que se alejaran- Oye Kakuzu estás seguro de esto

-Por supuesto Hidan, mira yo llevo mucho tiempo planeando esto además el chico no se negó ¿o sí?

-No al parecer, era algo que quería hacer para demostrarles algo a sus amigos

-Entonces todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan

En la mesa de los Akatsukis

-Donde esta Zetzu –pregunto Konan volteando a ver donde se podría Haber metido el más raro de sus compañeros

-No lo sé, pero disfrutemos del espectáculo –Dijo Pein sin prestarle demasiada atención a su compañera

**Concursantes:** Kakuzu y Zetzu (Esperen un segundo ¿Zetzu? El raro bipolar)

**Canción: **Fack

**Intérprete: **Eminem

Ah ah ah ahhh

Oh god damn

I'm gonna facckin cum

Oh shit, oh yeah

Fack fack faaaack

Fuck I am

I am,

I'm going to cum

I'm cumming

I never seen no shit like this

This bitch can twist like a damn contortionist

Condom on my dick

Of course it is

This bitch don't know what abortion is

So I can't cum in her

Fucks like a porn star

Looks like Jenna

Fuck I'm gonna

Cum

I think my rubbers coming off

But oh it's so fuckin wet and soft

Fuck I'm gonna start letting off

I'm squirting and she's not getting off

And she's on top

I'm gonna fucking, oh god

Oh don't do that

Don't stop

Stop, don't, I don't mean don't stop

Ah Wait a minute

Oh ohh fack

I'm gonna fucking cum

-No mis oídos no pueden estar escuchando semejante porquería –Gritaba Sakura dando vueltas como loca en su lugar

-Nunca creí que pudieran existir canciones así –Dijo Hinata poniéndose mas roja por cada cosa inmoral que escuchaba

Mesa Akatsuki

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo y escuchando Kakuzu y Zetzu cantar es el mejor día de mi vida –Dijo Pein riendo como nunca en su vida

-Pensé que tu mejor día fue cuando nos besamos accidentalmente –Contesto una histérica Konan a punto del llanto

-Este bueno el segundo mejor –fingió el pobre de Pein mientras que Kakuzu y Zetzu se despedía de su adorado público

-Muchachos me retiro –Naruto se levanto de su lugar a duras penas

-A dónde vas hic…-le pregunto un pobre Kiba atreves de una botella

-Ahora lo sabrán –Naruto desapareció

**Concursantes:** Naruto y Hinata (Como lo pidieron los tortolos cantando)

**Canción: **Bésame sin miedo

**Intérprete: **RBD

No sé cómo fue que tú llegaste a mí, el destino es así.

No sé cuanto pero siempre te espere, tal y como lo soñé.

Ahora estas aquí

Jamás te dejare partir para poder vivir, ya...

Bésame sin miedo con el corazón

Beso que me llegue hasta el sol

Bésame sin miedo sin explicación

Beso que me llegue de tu amor

Bésame sin miedo como si fuera el último. Ohh Ohh.

No me importa lo que piensen los demás.

Tú eres toda mi verdad

No me importa quien estuvo antes de mí

Yo te quiero hacer feliz

Y ahora estas aquí

Jamás te dejare partir para poder vivir

Bésame sin miedo con el corazón

Beso que me llegue hasta el sol

Bésame sin miedo sin explicación

Beso que me llegue de tu amor

Bésame sin miedo como si fuera el último

Solo un beso nada más se irá la soledad

Solo un beso por favor desde tu interior

Bésame sin miedo con el corazón

Beso que me llegue hasta el sol

Bésame sin miedo sin explicación

Bésame sin miedo con el corazón

Beso que me llegue hasta el sol

Bésame sin miedo sin explicación

Beso que me llegue de tu amor

Bésame sin miedo, como si fuera el último. Ohh Ohh

Naruto vomito, haciendo que Hinata se resbalara con su vomito, cayendo de puras pompas en el piso, sin más se levanto y se fue corriendo.

-Pero qué bonito, el burro de Naruto, te hizo llorar otra vez primita –Neji se había inclinado para tratar de calmar a su querida primita

-Que haces aquí Neji, pensé que estarías en la mesa con los demás –Trato de decirlo conteniendo sus lagrimas

-Bueno pues te sorprenderás, bueno creo que ya es mi turno

**Concursantes:** Hidan y Neji

**Canción: **Futuro Ex novio

**Intérprete: **RBD

Ella quiere tener

Una noche de placer

Se ahoga en el deseo y yo lo siento

Es su forma de ser

Pero algo no anda bien

Terminaré por darle todo lo que yo tengo

Sé bien que esto no es normal

Porque si fácil viene, fácil va

Ella no comprende que todo lo que tengo

No va cambiando lo que siento

Ella es mi tormento, fiebre del momento

¡Soy su futuro ex novio!

Más allá de los recuerdos

Del dolor que no se va

Hago todo lo que puedo y caigo en su juego

Es su forma de ser

Pero algo no anda bien

Terminaré por darle todo lo que yo tengo

Sé bien que esto no es normal

Porque si fácil viene, fácil va

Ella no comprende que todo lo que tengo

No va cambiando lo que siento

Ella es mi tormento, fiebre del momento

¡Soy su futuro ex novio!

Ella no comprende que todo lo que tengo

No va cambiando lo que siento

Ella es mi tormento, fiebre del momento

¡Soy su futuro ex novio!

-¡¡QUE!! –Todos tenían una cara de sorpresa Neji cantando era algo que ni en sus sueños más locas habrían imaginado, era imposible, el serio y muy bien portado Neji, cantando sobre ser el ex novio de alguien era totalmente surreal, algo fuera de serie

-Esto es demasiado extraño, Neji cantando y ahora tampoco esta Shino, a donde abra ido, ojala y la llama de su juventud no se esté acortando –Dijo Rock Lee comenzando a hacer poses raras

Backstage

-Se que no estaba en tus planes, opero deberás de ayudarme si no quieres que revele tu secreto –Dijo Temari a un muy asustado Shino, quien se encontraba a terrado por tener que salir a cantar, si apenas hablaba y ahora querían hacerlo cantar, imposible.

**Concursantes:** Temari y Shino

**Canción: **Fui la niña

**Intérprete: **RBD

Fui la niña

Que siempre quisiste en mí.

Fui la niña

Que todo cambió por ti.

Quise creer que así nos ganaría un final feliz

Y quise fingir que así te bastaría un poco de mí.

Si lo que ves no te va, deja ya de buscar

Dentro de mí lo que ya no está.

Si lo que ves se te va, junto a tu soledad,

Se perderá y jamás volverá.

Tan transparente

Que nada te oculté.

Traté de enseñarte a quererme sin máscaras

Y me equivoqué.

Quise creer que así nos ganaría un final feliz

Y quise fingir que así te bastaría un poco de mí.

Si lo que ves no te va, deja ya de buscar

Dentro de mí lo que ya no está.

Si lo que ves se te va, junto a tu soledad,

Se perderá y jamás volverá.

Fui la niña

Que siempre quisiste en mí.

Fui la niña

Que todo cambió por ti.

-imbécil si llego a perder será por tu calma –Grito Temari al ver a su compañero de canto que durante toda la canción, permaneció inmóvil, si cantando, pero inmóvil

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba Shino cantando y que canción –Rio un feliz Chouji comiendo, que digo tragando

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bueno hasta aqui este episodio, ya le dije que estoy seca, si saben de canciones chistosas, no duden en decirmelo, asi como los duetos que quieran, por cierto, mañana me traen mi nueva laptop!!!, ya no tendre que compartir esta con mi odioso hermano ~_~ dejenme aunque sea un review por fis, haganme sentir que de verdad les agrada lo que escribo, a continuacion un agradecimiento a aquellas personas que si me han dejado un comentario, por ustedes sigo escribiendo:**

**Lookita: **Tu eres de mis aserrimas fan's de verdad agradesco todo tu apoyo, aunque a veces parezca que no presto atencion, si lo hago y aprecio tus comentarios, enserio muchas gracias

**Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki: **Creo que todas las mujeres pensamos lo mismo NUNCA TENEMOS ROPA!!!!!!!! Te agradesco que te guste leerlo lo que realizo

**pachi-chan: **Solo puedo agradecer tu apoyo, gracias, gracias, gracias

**Gabe Logan: **Que bueno que se te haga comico, aunque este no lo quice hacer de humor, creo que no puedo evitarlo

**Mitsuko Hatake Aburame:** Que bueno que te agrade sabes siempre es bueno que gente como tu me alegre el dia, con cada uno de sus comentarios

**Mitarashi Vaneh:** Que bueno que te encante, ahora estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic que bueno a mi hermano lo hice llorar de la risa, pero terminando este subire el otro como una segunda parte, ademas ya agrege mas duetos, sigo esperando sus recomendaciones para mas canciones

**Hikari x Takeru:** Si lo se, a mi me encanta el nombre de Chidori, aparte de Naruto me encanta Full Metal Panic, y los personajes son Sousuke Sagara y Kaname Chidori, entonces toda la serie se llaman Sagara-Kun y Chidor-San, creo que desde alli se me quedo la obsesion, ademas de que mi hermano me dice Chidori y yo le digo Susano n_n

**tenten: **Que bueno que te pueda hacer feliz y te saque una sonrisa

**steldark: **Pervertido, como que la informacion sobre mi esta interesante, mejor pasame tu correo o veme en /asuka_angeles, y alli me ves a todo color, lo de pervertido no fue enserio o_o! espero, por cierto que alegria que te guste este fic, me estoy dando cuenta que se me da un poco mejor el humor, aunque ustedes son los que desiden

**Dama nueve: **He tomado en cuenta tus canciones pero el turno de Itachi es para el proximo cap, asi que esperalo jijiji esta gracioso

**artemisav: **Ya me di cuenta que tu si lees mis 3 fics, felicitaciones, si que me tienes aguante, y gracias por apoyarme, y el padre de Ino no esta muerto, creo que me exprese mal, me referia a que la madre de Deidara estaba muerta y ella nunca le dijo quien era su padre

**Umiko Hiuuga: **Ves ya puse a Naruto y Hinata cantando, y la verdad los puse solo porque tu lo pediste n_n, y la pelea Sakura vs Ino es mas adelante

**pololina: **Que bueno que te diviertas leyendolo, este en mi opinion no esta tan gracioso, pero en el proximo me voy a esforzar

**tobi es un buen chico: **El ultimo, me mi lector favorito, me has caido super bien, tus comentarios siempre me suben el animo y espero que a tu amiga casi hermana tambien le gusten, asi como tu tienes a tu amiga, yo tengo a un hermano casi amigo u_u!, espero ue te alla gustado esta conti, te prometo que la proxima sera mejor.

**Y por si no sean dado cuenta, ya actualizo de la siguiente forma**

**LUNES: Kunoichis de Compras**

**MIERCOLES: Venganza**

**VIERNES: Konoha High School, (Pero voy a cambiar a los Jueves)**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Despues de mucho consultar con mi almohada e decidido continuar el fic de sentimientos, asi que esperen el proximo cap, ¿con quien al final se quedara Sakura?, ¿con Sasuke quien llego a interrumpir su boda con Naruto? o ¿Con Naruto con quien ya estaba en altar hasta que llego Sasuke?**

**Reviews?**


End file.
